Kindom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Purple Irises
by sat-anpu
Summary: Ven and Aqua think of their emotions towards each other in the heat of battle. AquaxVen Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep for that matter. I do not own any of the characters(In this case, Terra, Aqua, Ven and Xehanort). The game trailer(the KH2: Final Mix secret trailer specifically) that I used to base this fanfic off of, does not belong to me either.

Summary: Basically, this story is a reflection on Aqua's and Ven's emotions towards each other in the light of battle(Terra being only a minor character) with Xehanort. This follows the sequence of events that are seen in the KH: BBS trailer(the one that's like 4 minutes long), albeit not all of the events. Oneshot; AquaxVen.

Author's Note: I strongly suggest you go on youtube or gamespot and search for the "birth by sleep" video before you read my story(if you haven't seen the video a thousand times like I have). I didn't really give a physical description of any of the characters; I assume that people would know what Aqua, Ven, etc. would look like before they read the story.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep

**Purple Irises**

She slammed into the ground at brute force, her key blade quickly following her soon after impact. She didn't know where she was for a split second, her mind lost and oblivious to the chaotic environment around her. She heard her name called several times and still she did not respond. "Aqua!" she heard a male voice screaming her name…or was it someone else's name? She still didn't know anything until an armored man came and almost shook her out of her wits. "Dammit! Aqua, get up now! Terra needs your magic!"

"Terra…" she repeated the name, still not grasping its meaning. Then she remembered. It was so simple, like a candle being lit in the dark. "Terra!" she shrieked. Ven jumped back at the sound of her loud response. Aqua had noticed that Ven was her savior, but there was no time to be thanking him. Terra needed her help now. "Aqua, if you can't get up, then maybe I could…."

Stubbornly pushing Ven aside, Aqua grabbed her key blade with lightning speed. Casting the Reflect spell, a purple beam of light shot from the tip of her key blade, spiraling up to where Terra was. The light harmlessly hit and began to cover Terra in a purple bubble. Out of nowhere, a storm of key blades shot up like a tornado, hitting Terra's protective bubble. The key blades bounced violently off the Reflect bubble, going in all kinds of directions and eventually showering down the cliff below. Not even a split second later, Xehanort summoned another key blade tornado, hitting the Reflect bubble at the speed of light. Both Aqua and Ven watched helplessly as the bubble exploded, unsure of whether Terra had survived or not.

It was only then that Aqua had noticed how seriously injured she was. Her helmet, at least of most of it, was completely crushed and forgotten. Her breastplate armor was smashed in to the point where she was panting from loss of breath. Ven could do nothing but only watch. Aqua looked straight at her beloved friend, the one who she cared about most. Ven's helmet covered his face and Aqua could not read his emotions if she couldn't see his face. Before Aqua could look again, Ven was already sprinting to Terra's aid.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Terra hit the ground like a meteorite, sliding every which way until he gained his footing again. Oddly enough, he appeared right in front of the evil Xehanort. Injured yet still standing, Terra showed no mercy as his key blade collided with Xehanort's key blade. The fighting only lasted a few seconds before Xehanort cast a deadly Blizzaga spell, sending Terra flying into the air. His left arm became paralyzed and frozen from Xehanort's godly Blizzaga spell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Xehanort merely smirked at the sight of Terra's vulnerability. There didn't need to be any words exchanged between the two. Ruining the moment, Ven leapt up the cliff like a bat out of hell. His key blade swiped out at Xehanort's backside, except that when the key blade was supposed to hit a solid body, it only swiped at the wind instead; Xehanort had been quicker.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With no time to react and only time to panic, Ven noticed he had been grabbed by Xehanort. Of course, Ven was grabbed by his head. His body flailed wildly, trying to escape from Xehanort's merciless hand. He felt like he was going to die right then and there. He saw Terra only standing there in silent agony. Ven wanted to scream but he didn't; it was up to Terra to save them all now. No longer able to hold it in, Ven gave a violent scream as he felt Xehanort's hand crushing his helmet, then eventually his skull. Terra was shot up into the sky as a key blade tornado formed from under him. Up, up, and up Terra ascended, and no sooner did he fall over the cliff. Ven cried for one of the very first times in his life. _Aqua_, his mind echoed._I'm sorry that I couldn't_…

Aqua finally regained her footing but once again there wasn't much she could do. She knew that no matter how badly Terra was injured he would be okay to tend to himself. Ven was another matter though. She had no clue what had happened to him atop the cliff. When she looked up towards the cliff, her heart skipped as she saw her beloved Ven in Xehanort's merciless grasp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aqua's face was unreadable. Her mouth dropped down in shock at the sight of helpless Ven. Her eyes goggled with trepidation, knowing it was then and there that she would watch Ven die. She silently mouthed his name, only a whisper in the wind. Her eyes were staring straight at him into his very soul. _Don't leave me_, her mind screamed in agony. _Don't leave me when I can't live without you_. But she could no longer form words.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Part of Ven's helmet crumbled to pieces. He accepted the fact that he would die, but die without any peace. And worst of all, he saw Aqua's face staring into his eyes. _Irises_, Ven thought serenely. _Your eyes are like purple irises. _It was what Ven had always wanted to say to her. _If only I had the courage to say these words…_ He loved Aqua, there could be no denying that. It was her eyes that made him fall in love with her from an early age. Always too shy to tell her how he felt.

"Well now, I am done with you," Xehanort snarled. Crushing Ven's skull even more, a Blizzaga spell was led down Xehanort's arm, traversing its way onto Ven's body. Ven's body began to freeze. With all his will power, he tried to move, tried to overpower Xehanort. It was no use, since Xehanort was easily more god-like in his powers. To put more strength into his power, Xehanort froze Ven even more by casting another Blizzaga spell.

Ven was not only frozen, but frozen in time. He had lost all his movement yet his mind remained. Even his tears were frozen with him. _Have mercy on me_, he wanted to cry out. Ven was practically weightless in Xehanort's hand. Putting his arm over the edge of the cliff, he dropped Ven as if it were no problem. Ven's frozen body fell over the cliff, toppling violently down the rocky mountainside. His frozen key blade was the first to shatter like glass against the pointed rock. Then more of his helmet was exposed as part of his head jolted back against the rock. He was going to hit the ground, except Aqua had grabbed him a split second before he was going to collide into the earth. Surprisingly, his body did not shatter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aqua slid on the ground for tens of meters, Ven's frozen body sliding along with her. Funny, he weighed no more than as if he was a newborn child. Aqua was short of breath. She panted uncontrollably as she sat up with Ven's body in her lap. She looked down into his eyes. She saw absolute horror frozen in his eyes. It was hard for her to look at him; she almost wanted to turn away. She said nothing, but the fact that his eyes were slightly moving caught her attention. He was still alive.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Please, leave reviews. This is the first time ever that I have written a fanfic for video game characters so I would like some feedback. I personally didn't like how this one turned out(I just see it as okay, nothing more) so I might go back and do an edit in the future...maybe. Please no flames; only constructive criticism. Thanks! 


End file.
